mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Goodfey
Queen Goodfey is a minor supporting character of Mysticons ''who is queen of the people of Gemina and dwells within the royal palace in the heart of Drake City, the center of the planet Gemina. History Queen Goodfey was the brave and strong monarch of the realm of Gemina for many years, co-ruling alongside her first husband and longtime love/starmate. Having kept peace and harmony for the people for many years, she knew that the King had to leave to travel across the realm, in order to defend it from any evil that threatened it. It was some time later that she became pregnant and delivered his children- fraternal twin girls; the Princess Twins of Gemina. Unfortunately, as a prophecy concerning her twin daughters would bring imminent annihilation to the realm, she had the memory of her youngest twin daughter wiped clean by Nova Terron. Believing that she had only one child, she came to raise Princess Arkayna as well as she could, for fifteen years. Upon hearing about the sudden, premature demise of her beloved husband, by unknown causes, a saddened Goodfey dedicated her very life to protecting the realm, to ensure that losing him would not be in vain. When her daughter was growing up, Goodfey had fallen in love with a human man named Darius, who already had a son by his previous marriage. She decided to marry again, wanting Arkayna to know what was like to have a father, and had Gawayne for her stepson. Season One Queen Goodfey was on the balcony of the Royal Palace, overseeing her daughter and stepson ride their griffin mounts. She was disappointed that Princess Arkayna appeared to not take this training seriously. Season Two Having reverted back to solid bone, her statue falls deeper into the depths of the ocean. Princess Arkayna's desperate attempts to bring her and King Darius to the surface fail repeatedly as the seawater's pressure is too strong for her. It is then that she appears to her daughter, in a vision, assuring Arkayna that they would be together again in time but that her destiny as leader of the Mysticons and defender of the realm, comes first. Season Three As the months passed in the ream, her bone statue remained in the throne room of the palace, next to that of her second husband and consort. Unaware of what occurs around her, her petrified form is visited by her long-lost twin daughter for the first time in fifteen years. Graphic Novels Her supporting roles are yet to be revealed. Chapter Books TBA Appearances Season One * Sisters in Arms (debut appearance) * How to Train a Mysticon (nightmare & bone statue) * All Hail Necrafa! (bone statue; partially revived) Season Two * The Dome (bone statue & vision) * Clash of the Tridents (bone statue) * The Prophecy Unleashed (flashback) * Star-Crossed Sisters (bone statue) * The Edge of Two Morrows (in an alternate reality) Season Three * The Lost Scepter (bone statue) * Game of Phones (bone statue) * Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind (flashback; statue) * Fear the Spectral Hand * Age of Dragons (final appearance) Queen Goodfey in Printed Media Chapter Books * TBA (first appearance) * Graphic Novels * Volume TBA (first appearance) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Relationships Queen Goodfey's First Husband The exact circumstances of her relationship and union with her first husband and king remain shrouded in mystery. It has been stated that she had loved him dearly, missing him when he was absent from her giving birth to his children: Fraternal twin daughters. She had wished that he could see how "doubly blessed" he was, but knew that he had to keep their kingdom safe. She naturally would have devastated upon hearing of his unfortunate fate, as he never returned from his journey. His sudden death is what promoted her grief and devotion to dedicate her very life to defend all of Gemina. Arkayna Goodfey She is the mother of Arkayna. She dislikes it when her daughter doesn't take the history of the original Mysticons seriously, as it does not prepare her for being future queen and ruler of Gemina. Only her face is revived when Arkayna and Malvaron are casting the spell to "turn stone back to flesh". She expresses wonder at seeing her daughter as become the great and powerful Dragon Mage. She tells her daughter that she knows what has to do, even if means never seeing her in the flesh again. In a vision, she assures Arkayna that they will be together again but she must do her duty as the Dragon Mage, and leader of the second generation of the Mysticons. She is finally revived in the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand," reunites with Arkayna, and tells her eldest daughter that she did it and loves her for it. She is surprised when her daughter says that there is "someone she needs to meet." After the realization that she was paying more attention to Zarya, she later apologized, as her excitement of having her long-lost younger twin daughter back in her life had caused to not think of how it would affect her eldest daughter. Zarya Moonwolf Fifteen years prior, she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but another younger daughter; fraternal Princess Twins of Gemina. Unfortunately, her brief memories about her were soon wiped by Nova Terron. Her bone form is visited by her many years later in Episode 30. She meets her for the very first time at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand" and expresses confusion when Zarya addresses her as "Mom." Her brief memories of the newborn Zarya having been returned by Nova Terron (off-screen) showed how excited she was about having Zarya back in her life. She rode alongside her on Archer during their mission to stop the Vexicons and was impressed by her bravery, saying that she was a natural born warrior. This resulted in her eldest daughter's resentment and jealousy of being left out. She later apologized, saying that she did not think of how it would affect Arkayna, but assured both that loved her twin girls equally. More of her motherly relationship towards her younger twin daughter are to be explored in the graphic novels and chapter books, as the animated show had decided not to reveal it on screen. King Darius The circumstances as to how she met and married King Darius, several years after losing her first husband, is unknown. She was saddened when he was turned to solid bone by Dreadbane, as leverage to force to hand over the Dragon Disk. Many months later, after she was retorted to flesh and blood, she and her second husband resumed their royal roles as queen and king of the realm once more. Gawayne Her exact relationship with her stepson has not been widely expressed. However, she showed displeasure at the way he always used his selfie instead of concentrating more on his training. She does not like it when he and her daughter bicker all the time. Proxima Starfall She has yet to meet the orphaned teenage girl who was thought to be her long-lost twin daughter, in the comics and original adventures. Trivia * She has knowledge of the history of Gemina and the heroic acts of the original four Mysticons, who had all perished one millennia ago defending the realm from the wrath of the Spectral Hand but had failed to terminate it. * She is turned to solid bone in the show's premiere and is not fully restored until the second-to-final episode. * In [[All Hail Necrafa!|''All Hail Necrafa!]] she has a brief glimpse of her daughter as the Dragon Mage, leader of the new Mysticons in wonder and amazement. * As with Cirtine Goldenbraid, she is the living mother of two of the second generation of Mysticons, though Mrs. Goldenbraid is mother only to the second Mysticon Knight. * In "The Prophecy Unleashed" it is revealed that she had given birth to not only Arkayna, but to a fraternal twin sister as well when her first husband was alive. * She is a brave and kind ruler of the people of Gemina. * She had frequently made elfin berry pancakes for breakfast. * She had taught a young Arkayna to ride her very first griffin. * Arkayna used to write her letters, believing that her statue is still listening while she was in her bone form. * In "Game of Phones" she was mentioned to have been the greatest of Sky Lancers. * She is finally restored to living flesh and blood by Dreadbane himself at the end of "Fear the Spectral Hand." * Her brief memory of infant Zarya is restored to her (off-screen) by Nova Terron, and she gave the plans for forging the four mystical Lances of Justice via the dwarven forge. It is unknown whether was indeed furious at Nova Terron for keeping such a deep, personal secret from her. * She does not approve of Arkayna's romance with Malvaron. * She has the three Vexicons imprisoned and resumes her role as Queen of the realm of Planet Gemina. Graphic Novels * TBA Chapter Books * TBA Quotes Fifteen Years Ago * "Oh, aren't you precious? I wish your father could see you, but he's off keeping the kingdom safe. Yes he is." * "I must choose two. I have been doubly blessed." * "By the star..." * "Yes indeed. We're going to call her...Arkayna." Season One * "Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." * "Enough!! Clearly you need a reminder of how important your training is. Dry off and meet me in the Treasury before supper." * "The Dragon Disk is our most important artifact. As the royal family, it is our sworn duty to protect it until the new generation of heroes is chosen." * "After the first Mysticons fell, defeating Necrafa, the Disk became dormant. Generations of our family guarded it, kept it safe from evil. For she who controls the Dragon Disk controls- This isn't a joke, Arkayna! And Emerald, shame on you." * "Will you? Because from I saw, I'm not so sure." * "The Disk! It's activated! I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do. Now do you understand the importance of all this?" * "Hold the line!!" * "Dreadbane! You're alive!!" * "Darius!! NO!!" * "Never." * "No!!'' Keep her out of this!!"'' * "Run, Arkayna!! RUN!!" (final words before she is turned to solid bone) * (in wonder and amazement) "Arkayna." * "You know what you have to do." * "I love you, Arkayna." (reverts back to solid bone) Season Two In a Vision * "Arkayna, you are the Mysticon Dragon Mage, defender of the realm. " * "In time, we will together. But for now, you know what you have to do." * "You know what you have to do." In an Alternate Reality * "The Disk, it's activating! I must summon the Astromancers! They'll know what to do. * "No one is to enter the vault." * "This is very serious, Nova Terron." * "Someone's attacking the palace!!" * "Who are you!? What are you-?" Season Three *"Arkayna. You did it. I love you." *"I thank the stars for bringing me back to you. Both of you." *"You are a natural born warrior." *"Does she always make cat puns?" *"Arkayna, Zarya! Enough!" *"No fighting in front of the enemy. Don't give them the satisfaction." *"Arkayna, I am so sorry. I was so excited to have Zarya back in my life, that I didn't think of how it would affect you." *"I love you. Both of you." About Queen Goodfey Arkayna * "Mom, I was just playing around." * "MOM!!" * "I'm sorry, Mom. I failed you." * "Please. We have to save my- the queen." * "Mom!!" * "I can't do this without you." * "She was- is- brave, strong and smart as the whip of a dragon's tail." * "She was an amazing mom. She'd read me fairy tales, make eleven berry pancakes. She taught me how to ride my first griffin and-" * "I miss her so much." * "I write her letters sometimes. I like to think she's still listening." * "Mom ''was a Sky Lancer." * "I have written her in ages." * "My mom would know what to do. I miss her." * "I love you, too. And...there is someone you need to meet." * "'Mom'?'' Why don't you start calling her that when you actually know her!!? Emerald * "I'm sorry, Your Highness." * "What the King ''meant ''to say was: Today we honor the brave Sky Lancers, who have defended Drake City for generations. The greatest of them- Our queen." Nova Terron * "After your father fell, defending the realm, Queen Goodfey dedicated her life to protecting it." * "She had me design a magical lance that could magnify your bracers." * "Alas, she hid the plans in her necklace." Proxima Starfall * "What was our mother like?" * "She was an amazing queen." * "I'm jealous you got her." * "I have missed her my whole life." Zarya Moonwolf * "All these years, I was living in the Undercity and my sister and mom were right here the whole time." * "She is." * "Hey, Mom. I'm the daughter you never knew you had." * "Hey, Mom. It's me, the daughter you never knew you had. I can't wait to meet you." * "Hey... Mom." * "Don't talk to Mom like that!!" Gallery File:91D29A31-A12C-499E-8157-20E35D5D7774.jpeg File:F404E1CC-CFAD-4748-9672-6114EDA67113.jpeg File:Screen_Shot_2017-09-03_at_3.35.21_PM.png|An angry Goodfey cuddling the statue of her second husband. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Season 2 characters